Twice the burn
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: The malachite twins are brought face to face with a drunk Cinder. Lewdity ensues. CinderxMalachiteTwins, tame smut.


**This was a request from a deviantart chat, and I decided to finally post it here.**

* * *

The Malachite twins glanced at each other nervously.

They had been called to speak to Cinder, nursing wounds they had received from that Blonde in the nightclub. The same blonde who had made them fail their mission to get information from Junior.

That was exactly why they were so nervous.

Cinder did not tolerate failure. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Clearly she had learned they lost to a girl from Signal, of all places. Fourth years at signal were allowed to go on recon missions, very, very basic recon missions. It had turned into an all-out brawl, and she had beaten everybody in the club. Even Junior!

Despite the fear pumping through her, Melanie smirked. They had Junior wrapped around their fingers. Show _just_ the right amount of cleavage at _just_ the right times, and he let them in the club immediately. Spying on men was _so_ easy.

"Come in," came Cinder's cold voice. But there was something off about it. Her voice was, slurred, like she was having trouble enunciating.

The two sisters took a deep breath, glanced at each other, then stepped into the room.

The reason for the slurred speech was obvious immediately, as Cinder took a drink from the bottle of rum on her desk the moment they walked in.

Cinder was drunk.

No, drunk didn't do it justice. Cinder was practically smashed.

Naturally, the twins were confused. They knew Cinder had a fondness for rum, but she never drank in front of them. Something must have happened, but they could ask later when she was sober.

Cinder began to shout, but Militia tuned her out. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite remember what it was. Something about Cinder being drunk before, but every time she would try and recall the memories, they slipped away. She was not paying attention to Cinder and Melanie trying to pacify her in her drunken rage, and as such, she did not notice the danger.

At least, not until it was too late.

She barely registered Cinder's shouting dying down in between swigs of rum, and turn into intense staring at her. Melanie was just as confused, but then they both remembered something.

It was not exactly a secret that Cinder was bisexual, the twins knew, they were the ones who had ones to fetch Cinder one night and found her in bed with several people.

Of both genders.

But that was not the thing they remembered. It was the fact that the twins had found Cinder in the upstairs of a bar.

With several empty bottles of alcohol.

There was no warning. Cinder had simply been staring at Miltia, who was spacing out, and then suddenly Cinder launched herself across the desk, took hold of both of Miltia's shoulders and kissed her.

This was not some wimpy peck-on-the-lips kind of kiss. This was a full on tongue-in-throat and legs-around-waist kiss. Miltia barely had time to react before they both fell down on the soft carpets of Cinders office. Melanie stared in open shock, and rapidly increasing arousal as Cinder shamelessly groped her sister through the red dress.

Melanies thoughts were soon wiped away. Being dragged onto the ground by your drunk boss and kissed tended to do that.

Cinders hands grasped at her dress, ripping it along its seams and exposing Melanie's bra and panties. She did not hesitate for even a second to grasp and knead at Melanie's breasts with her right hand, causing Melanie to throw her head back and cry out in shock. Cinder quickly reached out with her left hand and dragged Miltia over to her, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. She slipped her left hand down Miltia's dress before she could react, causing her to gasp in shock as Cinder's fingers began to rub furiously.

The two sisters did not even think of resisting for once. Maybe they were in two much pleasure to think straight, or maybe some instinct of self-preservation kept them from trying. However, even if they had wanted to protest at first, all thoughts of trying to make her stop would have vanished quickly. If anything, Cinder certainly knew what she was doing.

Needless to say, they were busy all throughout the night.


End file.
